Certas Coisas
by Amyzita
Summary: Certas coisas são melhores não ditas. SPOILERS de “Deathly Hallows”. Slash HarryDraco.


**Título:** Certas coisas

**Autora:** Amy Lupin

**Beta: **Lunnafe

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Classificação:** slash, NC-17

**Par:** Harry e Draco

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Avisos:** SPOILERS de "Deathly Hallows" (Relíquias da Morte). Pode parecer no começo, mas não é non-con. Essa fanfiction foi escrita para o Amigo Oculto do PSF em dezembro de 2007 para a Lisa Malfoy. Ela contém **slash**, ou seja, relacionamento afetivo/sexual entre dois homens. Se você não gosta, não leia.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Draco bufou enquanto caminhava pelo corredor deserto do Ministério da Magia. Mantinha a varinha em riste, sustentando magicamente uma pilha de pergaminhos - que por pouco não lhe tampava a visão - alguns centímetros à frente enquanto caminhava. Até seus quinze anos, Draco Malfoy acreditara que a influência que seu pai exercia no Ministério era suficiente para lhe garantir um cargo no topo da hierarquia sem nenhum esforço. Nunca imaginara que teria que começar do nada, como um simples auxiliar administrativo.

"Mostre-se interessado" Draco repetiu as palavras do pai de forma desdenhosa. "Tome iniciativas. Hunf. Que iniciativas?" e continuou numa vozinha esganiçada: "Por favor, senhor Ministro, permita que eu tire a poeira dos seus relatórios?"

"Grande merda" disse, por fim, entrando na última sala do corredor. Praguejou novamente ao tropeçar numa caixa. A sala estava escura, iluminada apenas pela luz que entrava do corredor, e sua varinha estava ocupada mantendo a pilha de relatórios suspensa no ar. Depositou os pergaminhos no topo do primeiro arquivo e executou um rápido feitiço para acender as luzes. Só então voltou a levitá-los até a mesa no fundo da sala, tendo que arrumar algum espaço entre outras duas pilhas de relatórios, cujo selo Draco identificou como sendo do Departamento de Aurors.

Sentou-se de frente para a porta. Àquela hora, todos já estavam deixando o Ministério, exceto o pessoal da Manutenção e talvez alguns que, como ele, não tinham dado conta de seus afazeres durante o expediente. De qualquer forma, Draco queria ter certeza de que não seria surpreendido caso alguém resolvesse entrar na sala.

O cômodo começava a esquentar e Draco sabia que a tendência era piorar, pois a ventilação era desligada logo que o expediente terminava. Bufando, o ex-sonserino despiu-se da pesada capa preta que lhe caía como uma bata e desabotoou os punhos e a gola da camisa, desfazendo o nó da gravata e fazendo com que a seda deslizasse para dentro do bolso da calça.

Tentou relaxar um pouco os músculos dos ombros e pescoço antes de se concentrar no que tinha que fazer. Dentre todos os seus afazeres, aquele era o pior: organizar e arquivar as centenas de relatórios diários dos procedimentos do Departamento de Mistérios. Na verdade essa tarefa era responsabilidade do estagiário, mas o garoto tinha tirado licença paternidade. A semana tinha se arrastado de maneira deprimente e aquela sexta-feira parecia não acabar nunca.

Em algum momento durante sua maçante tarefa, Draco achou ter ouvido algum barulho, porém uma rápida inspeção visual confirmou o que ele já constatara: não havia ninguém na sala além dele.

"Malditos ratos" murmurou. O que mais poderia se esperar de uma sala cheirando a mofo, cheia de papeis e caixas se desintegrando por todos os lados? Voltou ao trabalho tentando não pensar no desconforto que a sala estreita e vazia lhe causava. Afinal, quanto mais rápido terminasse com aquilo, mais rápido poderia deixar aquele lugar.

Era verdade que Draco gostava de ser deixado trancado sozinho em seu quarto enquanto lia, porém aquele era um tipo totalmente diferente de solidão. A imensidão do prédio antigo e os segredos escondidos por aquelas paredes opressoras que já haviam abrigado tantas gerações de bruxos e bruxas emprestavam um ar sombrio ao ambiente, principalmente quando a movimentação do dia cessava.

Os minutos se arrastavam e Draco podia jurar que já se passaram horas quando algo estranho aconteceu. A iluminação da sala piscou e se extinguiu. Cego pela súbita escuridão e com o coração palpitando pelo susto, o loiro levou a mão automaticamente à varinha. Praguejou quando não conseguiu reacender as luzes magicamente. Teria que chamar o pessoal da manutenção.

"Lumos" murmurou, fazendo com que a ponta de sua varinha iluminasse ao seu redor, ajudada pela claridade provinda da porta aberta. Caminhou com cautela em direção à porta, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar em nada, porém, antes que a alcançasse, sentiu um frio nas entranhas ao assisti-la batendo com estrondo, seguida pelo clique da tranca.

Draco engoliu em seco, girando a varinha entre os dedos. Através do vidro retangular da porta, pôde constatar que não havia ninguém do lado de fora, portanto quem quer que estivesse fazendo aquele tipo de brincadeira devia ainda estar dentro da sala. Virou-se e aumentou a intensidade da luz de sua varinha.

"Quem está aí?" perguntou com a voz firme, porém não obteve resposta. Teve consciência apenas do pulsar frenético de seu coração e do ruído do sangue em suas orelhas. Seus olhos vagavam pela sala, se demorando em cada canto escuro, porém não havia espaço nenhum entre as caixas e os pesados arquivos para alguém se esconder.

"Isso não tem graça nenhuma" disse, por fim, aparentando descaso e já se preparava para lançar um feitiço para destrancar a porta quando sua varinha voou para longe sem que nenhum outro ruído pudesse ser ouvido e Draco foi rodeado pela escuridão novamente.

Instintivamente virou-se e deu um passo para trás, porém sentiu como se pisasse em algo e, antes que conseguisse recuperar o equilíbrio, alguém ou _alguma coisa_ o amparava por trás, abraçando-o e prendendo seus braços com firmeza ao lado do corpo.

Depois de algumas frações de segundo em que estivera paralisado pelo choque, Draco se debateu. "Inferno, me solte, seu..."

"Shhh" alguém lhe soprara no ouvido enquanto o prendia ainda mais naquele abraço meio desajeitado.

Instintivamente, Draco abaixou os olhos, como se para se certificar de que não se tratava de nenhuma criatura com escamas, espinhos ou tentáculos, porém a escuridão fazia com que ele vislumbrasse apenas sombras. Pelo menos não era nenhum ser invisível. Era humano, ao que tudo indicava. Ao menos, parecia feito de carne e osso. Mas isso não fez com que seu pavor diminuísse.

"Quem é você?" Draco rosnou, dessa vez sem conseguir esconder o medo de sua voz. Afinal ainda havia seguidores D'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado soltos por aí, sedentos de vingança contra os traidores da causa. Ou ainda, mesmo dentro do Ministério, o loiro sabia que recebia olhares acusadores, reprovadores e, muitas vezes, invejosos. Quase podia sentir a hostilidade daqueles que não se conformavam com sua impunidade e de seus pais; com o fato de as posses e propriedades da família Malfoy nunca terem sido tocadas pelo Ministério; com a oportunidade que tinham lhe oferecido, mesmo que tão baixa, mesmo depois de ele ter conhecidamente sido membro do círculo de Comensais da Morte. Ainda que seu pai já não possuísse nenhum cargo no Ministério havia muito tempo.

"O que quer? Vamos, diga logo ou acabe com essa estupidez. Alguém aqui ainda tem trabalho a fazer" disse entre uma e outra tentativa - inútil - de se soltar.

Nada. Nenhuma resposta ou reação. Sentiu as mãos úmidas de suor.

Desesperado, Draco se debateu com todas as suas forças enquanto era meio arrastado, meio carregado pelo corredor, mas seus esforços pareciam inúteis. Foi jogado, com certa brutalidade, de encontro à mesa, que tremeu com o impacto, derrubando alguns dos relatórios com estrondo.

Preso entre o móvel e seu agressor - e exausto - Draco podia apenas ouvir e sentir a respiração quente, tão rasa quanto a sua, em seu ouvido direito. Tinha plena consciência do coração que batia descompassadamente, quase tanto quanto o seu, contra suas costas. Afinal, de que se tratava aquilo? Sentia-se completamente desnorteado.

Conforme suas pupilas se acostumavam a pouca luz, Draco tentava se acalmar e raciocinar. Era óbvio que a pessoa que o segurava, quem quer que fosse, temia denunciar sua identidade, ou já teria dito - ou feito - alguma coisa. E provavelmente não tinha tido a decência de planejar aquele ataque. Constatou também que ele não planejava usar a varinha, pois tinha as duas mãos ocupadas, mantendo-o seguro. Tentou virar o rosto para ter algum vislumbre, alguma pista, porém seu rosto estava imobilizado com firmeza pelo rosto levemente áspero colado ao seu. Avaliou a força daqueles braços que o rodeavam e concluiu que não era páreo pra eles. Então tentou se utilizar da única arma que ainda lhe restava: seu poder de argumentação.

"Pela última vez, me solte ou diga logo o que quer."

Silêncio, mas dessa vez Draco já não esperava respostas imediatas.

"É dinheiro que você quer? Nós podemos entrar em um acordo se seus argumentos forem bons, mas isso significa que devemos conversar civilizadamente. Não? Bem, então talvez você queira me ver fora do Ministério? Ora, isso seria falta de imaginação" Draco forçou uma risada desdenhosa, tentando parecer confiante. "Ouça, eu conquistei uma vaga aqui dentro como qualquer outro, está bem? Ou talvez com mais dificuldades, pois não tive a indicação do Queridinho Potter, como a maior parte do Departamento de Aurors. Se tivesse, não perderia meu tempo como office-boy" nesse ponto deixou transparecer certa amargura, porém logo se recompôs.

Percebeu que seu agressor se inquietava às suas costas, fungando, sua respiração se tornando mais rápida ao invés de normalizar, e julgou que talvez estivesse chegando perto do motivo. Encorajado pela perspectiva, continuou: "Ou talvez seja a velha história da traição ao Lorde das Trevas, ora, tenha paciência, ele já apodreceu e nós estamos apenas tocando nossas vidas enquanto ainda há..."

Draco aquietou-se de repente, arregalando os olhos ao suspeitar que o roçar daquele rosto áspero contra o seu tratava-se de uma _carícia_; parecia-lhe, muitas vezes, que o outro estava concentrado em _aspirar seu cheiro_; que a respiração ainda ofegante em seu pescoço poderia muito bem ser uma _insinuação_... e que a proximidade entre seus corpos fazia com que ele sentisse...

"Céus!" sentiu a garganta secar ao mesmo tempo que se enchia de ódio. O que pensava que ele era? Que tipo de pessoa...?

"Tire as mãos de mim, seu... seu sujo desgraçado" Draco voltou a se debater com fúria, sentindo as faces coradas de humilhação. Porém, a despeito de seus esforços, o homem uniu seus pulsos segurando-os com certa facilidade com uma única mão, e fez com que o loiro se inclinasse um pouco para frente até apoiar ambas as mãos na mesa.

Draco praguejou, sentindo-se completamente impotente conforme a mão livre do outro lhe acariciava o abdômen e o peito por cima da camisa e deslizava a ponta do nariz em seu pescoço, causando-lhe arrepios. A posição dificultava ainda mais sua resistência e o loiro começou a se sentir dominar pelo pânico.

"Não, não, não ouse..." Draco ofegou ao receber um beliscão em um dos mamilos.

Esforçou-se então para manter a razão, descobrir alguma pista, algum detalhe a que pudesse agarrar, mas era praticamente impossível tentar adivinhar de quem se tratava. O homem não emitira som nenhum, além de ofegar; nem sequer pronunciara os feitiços para apagar as luzes, trancar a porta e desarmá-lo. Estava escuro demais, e mesmo se não estivesse, Draco não havia tido nenhum único vislumbre de seu atacante. Muito pelo contrário, minutos atrás, tivera certeza de que não havia mais ninguém na sala. A força daqueles braços, as mãos grandes, calejadas, os ombros largos e abdômen reto não eram informações suficientes - _Mas pelo menos excluem a possibilidade de ser aquele velho nojento do Controle de Criaturas Mágicas_, pensou quase com alívio.

Havia, contudo, algo de familiar naquele perfume levemente amadeirado... E o loiro fez questão de gravá-lo muito bem em seus sentidos. Descobriria quem era, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

"Você me paga, seu covarde" Draco chiou, entre dentes, sentindo os olhos arderem. "Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu vou descobrir quem é você e não vou sossegar enquanto não o ver preso. M-Maldito!" gaguejou quando a mão escorregou pela parte da frente de suas vestes e fez outra tentativa - em vão - para se libertar.

Ofegando, Draco sentiu-se tonto. Já não tinha forças para tentar se soltar. Sua camisa nova estava molhada, gotas escorriam de suas têmporas e seus lábios estavam salgados de suor. Estremeceu quando sentiu o estranho distribuir beijos por sua nuca, em seguida arranhá-la de leve com os dentes. Enquanto isso, uma mão ainda se insinuava por cima do tecido fino de suas calças. Draco amaldiçoou o calor que o fizera tirar as pesadas vestes de bruxo, momentos atrás. Amaldiçoou seu próprio corpo por ir contra sua mente e _reagir_ àqueles toques muito bem calculados.

Engoliu com dificuldade o nó que apertava sua garganta. Praguejou novamente. Tinha vontade de gritar. Seus pulsos ainda estavam fortemente presos e Draco começava a perder as esperanças de que o aperto se afrouxaria em algum momento de distração. Sentia-se humilhado e indefeso.

Choramingou, incapaz de reagir quando sua camisa e seu cinto foram totalmente abertos. Em seguida o zíper da calça. Sufocou um gemido ao sentir-se acariciado, enquanto o estranho se movia quase minimamente e passava a lamber e mordiscar dessa vez o lado esquerdo de seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos bem apertados, como se não desejasse ver o que viria a seguir, e desistiu. Só queria que tudo acabasse logo.

Foi com resignação que sentiu o outro se esfregando nele. Porém arregalou os olhos novamente quando as carícias foram interrompidas e suas calças escorregaram até o chão. Engoliu em seco quando sentiu o outro se afastar brevemente e mexer no próprio cinto.

"Não" disse, voltando a sentir o pânico crescer dentro do peito. "Não! Eu não quero!"

"Shhh..." o desconhecido voltou a soprar em seu ouvido, distribuindo-lhe beijos nos ombros por cima do fino tecido da camisa enquanto voltava a segurar seus pulsos com ambas as mãos, esperando que se cansasse novamente.

O que não demorou a acontecer.

No entanto, não houve mais nenhuma tentativa de ir além daquilo, por parte do outro, e pelo que Draco podia constatar, ele sequer chegara a livrar-se das calças. Pelo contrário, parecia ter entendido a negação do loiro e contentara-se em se pressionar contra ele e maneira contínua, ainda que lenta.

Draco sentiu que suas pernas não sustentariam seu corpo se ele não estivesse firmemente apoiado na mesa. Estava confuso e assustado. Não apenas por estar sendo forçado, ainda que de uma maneira um tanto intrigante - o homem parecia preocupado em fazê-lo gostar do rumo que as coisas estavam tomando -, como também por estar, involuntariamente, sentindo certo prazer na situação. Como se uma fantasia sua estivesse sendo realizada. Mesmo que ele não se recordasse de já ter fantasiado com isso. Bem, talvez sentisse uma vaga curiosidade, mas nada que não fosse considerado "saudável" para um homem feito como ele, casado, pai de família...

Ou pelo menos ele tentava se convencer disso.

Sentiu as faces arderem novamente conforme voltava a ser acariciado, dessa vez com mais lentidão e sensualidade. Ofegou enquanto sua mente travava uma batalha - perdida - contra seu corpo. Nunca teria tomado nenhuma iniciativa do tipo, ainda que curioso. Mas, afinal, não tivera que tomar iniciativa nenhuma. E agora estava em suas mãos deixar que não passasse disso ou tomar algum proveito pervertido da situação.

Foi com espanto que percebeu que seus pulsos estavam libertos ao sentir a outra mão do desconhecido explorando seu tórax demoradamente, com movimentos suaves e circulares em seu abdômen e peito. No entanto, sua mente estava entregue, vencida, e ao invés de lutar por liberdade, ele limitou-se a procurar uma posição mais confortável, que lhe desse melhor apoio. E desistiu de pensar. Só queria que aquela mão sobre si adquirisse um ritmo mais rápido e tudo terminasse logo.

Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha quando tomou plena consciência do corpo quente e masculino pressionando-se inteiramente contra o seu. A firmeza daquele toque - diferente de tudo o que ele já tinha experimentado - excitava-o. E os movimentos que ele fazia com o quadril de encontro ao seu...

Draco não pôde conter um gemido quando ambas as mãos passaram a se concentrar em explorar seu baixo ventre e arqueou a coluna, involuntariamente buscando mais contato. Quando se deu conta do que fizera, sentiu-se envergonhado, mas decidido.

"Ande, acabe logo com isso" disse sem virar o rosto. Tentou parecer hostil, mas a rouquidão em sua voz denunciava-o. "Faça" disse por fim, afastando um pouco as pernas para deixar bem claro a que se referia.

Percebeu quando o outro ofegou em seu ouvido, e sabia que poderia surpreendê-lo caso se virasse abruptamente, mas não o fez. Já não estava certo de que queria saber sua identidade, ou se suportaria encontrar-se casualmente nos corredores com ele sem se sentir humilhado.

Por um momento voltou a sentir medo enquanto o outro se livrava das calças e tentava adivinhar cada movimento que ele fazia, se impedindo de virar-se para conferir. Será que o outro sabia o que estava fazendo, ou seria apenas curioso, como Draco, experimentando? Não lhe atraía a idéia de ser qualquer um, que saísse com metade da população masculina do Ministério, mas também não gostava de pensar que fosse um inexperiente qualquer, usando-o.

Mais percebeu do que ouviu quando um feitiço foi executado - já que o outro parecia dominar perfeitamente a técnica dos feitiços não-verbais - e sentiu parte da hesitação dissolver-se quando entendeu que ele espalhava algum líquido lubrificante sobre si mesmo e, com muito cuidado, em Draco, ainda que superficialmente.

O loiro sentiu o suor brotar-lhe das têmporas novamente enquanto aguardava, a expectativa era quase angustiante. Milhares de pensamentos e dúvidas ocorreram-lhe, mas ele prontamente descartou-as todas quando o sentiu aproximar-se novamente, tateando, apalpando, acariciando, provocando até que ele se sentisse gradualmente mais relaxado. A tensão que sentia passou a ser puramente sexual enquanto ele se deixava levar pelos toques daquelas mãos firmes e decididas. Uma ou duas vezes, desviou o rosto, recusando que o estranho o beijasse na boca. Não queria que nenhum deles tivesse a impressão errada sobre aquilo que vivenciavam. Deste modo não significaria nada para ele no dia seguinte, quando se convenceria de que não passara de um devaneio, uma peça pregada por sua mente.

A dor que sentiu foi insignificante, comparada ao prazer. Enquanto se acostumava, percebeu que o homem atrás de si escondia o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, permanecendo assim por algum tempo, parecendo tentar retomar o controle. Antes, porém, que a excitação se atenuasse, ele começou a se mover vagarosamente. Apenas a respiração entrecortada na base de sua coluna fazia com que Draco percebesse o tamanho do esforço que o outro fazia para se controlar.

Sentindo-se inexplicavelmente no controle da situação, Draco passou a ditar o ritmo e dar pistas que eram reconhecidas imediatamente. Tinha plena consciência de seus sentidos e aproveitava cada sensação. Em determinado momento, sentiu um prazer tão concentrado e difuso ao mesmo tempo que achou que explodiria, tal sua intensidade. E quando voltou a ser tocado naquele ponto repetidas vezes, não agüentou. Rendeu-se, se sentindo aturdido e extasiado.

Quando voltou a pensar coerentemente, notou que estava esparramado na mesa e metade dos papéis que deveriam estar ali empilhados provavelmente tinham se esparramado no chão, mas aquilo era o que menos lhe interessava no momento. Sentia-se pressionado, ainda que de uma maneira confortável, com o peso de um corpo relaxado sobre o seu, a respiração audível se normalizando lentamente.

Voltou a fechar os olhos como se isso o impedisse de se sentir culpado ou envergonhado. Porém surpreendeu-se ao concluir que não sentia remorso nenhum. Permitiu que seu rosto fosse virado gentilmente e dessa vez não fez qualquer objeção quando aquele desconhecido o beijou. Um beijo calmo e íntimo. Quase terno. Um vago reconhecimento passou pela mente de Draco e ele franziu o cenho tentando agarrar aquele pedaço de informação que parecia escapar-lhe entre os dedos. Esqueceu-se disso, no entanto, quando o beijo terminou e sentiu frio quando o corpo quente afastou-se do seu.

Permaneceu em silêncio enquanto o outro se vestia. Milhares de pensamentos cruzavam-lhe a mente, sem que ele conseguisse decidir o que fazer a seguir. Sentiu-se estranhamento desapontado quando não ouviu nenhum comentário, recebendo apenas um beijo rápido no ombro antes de ser deixado sozinho sem nenhuma palavra, apenas o ruído da porta se destrancando e a dor aguda em suas retinas quando a luz se acendeu.

Com uma pressa desesperada, Draco pôs-se de pé, se recompondo e abotoando a camisa com dedos trêmulos enquanto corria para o corredor, a curiosidade subitamente vencendo o embaraço. Seus dedos já empunhavam a varinha, sem que sua mente registrasse que ela estivera pousada inexplicavelmente ao seu lado na mesa. Praguejou, no entanto, quando viu o corredor vazio de ambos os lados. Encostou-se à parede, respirando fundo e passando os dedos por entre os cabelos suados, os olhos vagando sem rumo enquanto sua mente dava voltas, o coração palpitante. Sentia um aperto no peito como se tivesse deixado algo muito importante passar sem que pudesse identificá-lo.

Com um suspiro de resignação, Draco voltou para dentro da sala. Choramingou ao se dar conta do estado lastimável da mesa.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Harry saiu para o corredor tropeçando nos próprios pés, já desenrolando com agilidade a capa de invisibilidade amarrotada no bolso da capa. Lá de dentro, já ouvia ruídos e passos apressados. Cobriu-se com a capa o melhor que pôde - afinal já quase não cabia debaixo dela - e encostou-se colado à parede, mais para apoiar-se do que qualquer outra coisa, bem no momento em que Malfoy saiu da sala, a expressão quase ansiosa, olhando para ambos os lados do corredor.

Tirou os óculos do bolso e vestiu-os com cuidado para não fazer barulho nem deixar que a capa deslizasse. Engoliu em seco, temendo que as batidas frenéticas de seu coração o denunciassem. Assistiu em silêncio quando o ex-sonserino esmurrou a parede, frustrado, antes de encostar-se à parede bem a seu lado. Se esticasse um braço, Harry poderia tocar-lhe a pele branca do pulso levemente avermelhado, detalhe que o fez se sentir culpado.

Pensou em se afastar em silêncio para não arriscar ser descoberto caso o outro fizesse algum movimento brusco, mas em vez disso, perdeu-se em pensamentos o admirando, quase hipnotizado, enquanto ele passava os dedos pelos cabelos úmidos de suor - que se tinham provado sedosos e perfumados como ele suspeitara. Seus olhos percorreram o pedaço de pele alva que aparecia por entre a camisa mal-abotoada e passou a língua nos lábios inconscientemente, relembrando o sabor. Sentiu a excitação crescer dentro dele novamente enquanto revivia pedaços de sua experiência ainda tão recente e amaldiçoou-se por isso.

_Droga, não queria ter chegado tão longe._ Mas não carregaria essa culpa sozinho. Pela primeira vez tinha se metido em uma encrenca - e que encrenca! - pelo puro prazer de infringir regras. Sentia-se como o garoto que já não era havia alguns anos. Como se tivesse descoberto uma droga viciante e perigosa.

Reparou, deliciado, em cada detalhe de seu rosto, que parecia intrigado, confuso e quase decepcionado. Ainda se lembrava de como ficara surpreso ao descobrir o tanto de emoções contidas naquele rosto de feições mesquinhas e hostis durante a guerra: chorando no banheiro feminino; assustado com as atrocidades de Voldemort; com um braço estendido em sua direção, o fogo consumindo tudo a seu redor, a mão suada escorregando da sua... Harry sacudiu aquelas memórias distantes de sua mente. Ainda assim era estranho identificar tais sentimentos naquele rosto frio e impenetrável ao qual se acostumara.

Prendeu a respiração quando Malfoy, novamente impassível, girou ao redor de si mesmo e tornou a entrar na sala. Se apressou em sair dali tão silenciosamente quanto possível. Quando finalmente já estava longe o suficiente, deixou-se escorregar para o chão quando suas pernas ameaçaram ceder. Estava trêmulo e inseguro, mas apesar da ponta de culpa que sentia, não se arrependia do que acontecera. Se tivesse outra oportunidade, provavelmente faria tudo de novo.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Qualquer um que visse Draco Malfoy andando pelos corredores levemente carrancudo, com uma pilha de relatórios à frente, não olharia duas vezes para ele. Não havia nada que denunciasse sua apreensão além das palmas das mãos suadas, mas ninguém repararia nisso. Além de que, àquela hora todos estavam ocupados demais em arrumar suas coisas, pois o expediente tinha acabado havia exatos dois minutos. Draco virou uma esquina e tentou não reagir fisicamente ao sobressalto que teve. A luz da última sala estava acesa.

Caminhou com passos firmes até lá, afirmando para si mesmo que aquilo não significava absolutamente nada, por Salazar! Provavelmente alguém mais além dele não tinha conseguido dar cabo de suas tarefas, como era comum acontecer nas segundas-feiras.

_Hora, não seja hipócrita,_ disse a si mesmo. _Você poderia muito bem ter terminado isso durante o expediente_.

Draco reuniu o que restava de sua dignidade para varrer aquele comentário de sua mente antes de entrar, tentando parecer descontraído. Havia alguém de costas para ele, curvado sobre si mesmo, remexendo em alguns papéis.

O loiro fez mais barulho que o necessário ao se encaminhar para a mesa dos fundos, fazendo com que o bruxo virasse o rosto em sua direção. Draco sentiu a ansiedade ser substituída por um leve toque de desprezo quando o reconheceu. Harry Potter lançava um olhar curioso em sua direção, endireitando-se.

"Malfoy" disse ele, e Draco não sabia se fora um cumprimento ou uma exclamação. Resolveu cumprimentá-lo de uma vez e não prolongar o assunto.

"Potter" acenou cordialmente, sentindo-se desconfortável, como sempre acontecia quando se encontrava com o agora Chefe do Departamento de Aurors. Ainda tinha aqueles ímpetos infantis de insultá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo experimentava um sentimento de gratidão que não lhe era nada familiar. Preferia não ter de lidar com isso e gostava de acreditar que ambos entravam em acordo sobre muitas coisas evitando-se mutuamente.

Mas, para infelicidade de Draco, Potter parecia não se lembrar desse acordo naquele momento. O moreno olhou intrigado para os relatórios que depositou na mesa e perguntou: "Isso não é responsabilidade de Carriot? Quero dizer, os relatórios? Eu não o tenho visto ultimamente."

"Na verdade era" o ex-sonserino adotou uma postura casual e evitou olhá-lo nos olhos enquanto mexia nos pergaminhos. "Ele pediu demissão esta manhã. Esteve de licença paternidade durante a semana passada e parece que arrumou um emprego fixo em outro lugar, não sei os detalhes."

"Ah sim, agora me lembro de ter ouvido algo do tipo. Vou mandar uma coruja dando-lhe os parabéns. Mas..." Draco revirou os olhos. Tinha esperado que ele já estivesse de saída. "Você ficou responsável por isso?"

Sem conseguir evitar, Draco sentiu a face esquentar e tentou disfarçar curvando-se na posição em que Potter estivera minutos antes. "Bem, alguém tinha que ficar."

Achou desnecessário informá-lo de que ele próprio se oferecera para fazê-lo. Afinal, seu pai sempre lhe aconselhara sabiamente a tomar iniciativas, mostrar-se interessado...

Optou pelo contra-ataque como defesa instintiva, mesmo que Potter parecesse apenas curioso, nada ameaçador. "Mas é você? Tenho certeza que _arquivar relatórios_ não faz parte de suas funções como chefe de departamento" não pôde evitar que uma pontinha de sarcasmo transparecesse, mas o outro pareceu não perceber.

"Não, mas vim procurar um relatório e estava tudo uma bagunça. Totalmente desorganizado, fora de ordem" Draco sentiu-se momentaneamente paralisado ao se lembrar do estado em que deixara a sala na sexta-feira, limitando-se a empilhar porcamente os pergaminhos espalhados pelo chão.

"Mas já terminei" Potter continuou, aparentemente sem perceber o embaraço do loiro. "Não se esqueça de trancar a porta ao sair, Malfoy. Só pra prevenir."

"Claro."

O moreno se afastou e Draco nem teve tempo para relaxar, entretanto, antes que ele estivesse de volta a seu lado. "Já ia me esquecendo" disse ele, curvando-se perturbadoramente próximo para alcançar um relatório no arquivo às suas costas.

Draco franziu o cenho ao sentir uma colônia discreta, porém familiar, impregnar-lhe os sentidos, e arregalou os olhos ao chegar às conclusões. Não respondeu ao educado "Boa noite", nem sequer reparou que tinha sido deixado sozinho até derrubar o peso para papel em forma de chapéu perigosamente próximo ao pé esquerdo.

Ofegou e se deixou apoiar no arquivo de metal frio, perdido entre o espanto e a vergonha. Não, não podia ser. Potter devia ter suspeitado de algo e estar pregando-lhe uma peça, uma piadinha de mal-gosto para relembrar os velhos tempos de Hogwarts. No entanto tudo se tornou muito claro: o fato de ele não ter pronunciado nenhuma palavra para não se identificar; as mãos grandes; os ombros largos...

_Por Salazar, como foi que eu não percebi antes? A capa da invisibilidade! É claro!_

Trêmulo de exasperação e corado de humilhação, Draco passou as mãos pelos cabelos. O que faria? Nunca admitiria para si mesmo, mas estivera tão ansioso por reencontrá-lo, inventando desculpas, culpando ao acaso! Tivera tanta curiosidade em saber a identidade de seu agressor - amante - ou seja lá que nome daria - e agora não sabia o que fazer com aquela informação, como reagir. _Merda, seria melhor nunca ter sabido_.

Não soube precisar por quanto tempo ficou nesse impasse, mas foi quase com resignação que se levantou ao ouvir a porta se trancar. A luz piscou e se apagou e Draco não tentou reagir quando a varinha foi arrancada de sua mão. Momentos depois, estava novamente prensado contra a mesa, o coração batendo forte contra o peito numa emoção que ele já não tentou identificar.

Sentiu o já familiar rosto levemente áspero contra o seu e um sussurrar meramente audível em seu ouvido: "Eu sabia que você viria."

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior, mas achou melhor não dizer nada ou acabaria se complicando. Certas coisas eram melhores não ditas.

.Fim.


End file.
